SHADOW
by HaloDestroyer
Summary: A mission goes horribly wrong. Now one agent, with help from Alex Rider, must remember vital information that pertains to the destruction of an International Criminal Organization known as S.H.A.D.O.W. Will Carson remember in time or will the bad guys stop them before she can. Alex/OC.
1. This Is Only The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Anthony Horowitz's characters in his Alex Rider series. The only characters that are mine are Carson Kennedy, Aurora Smith, S.H.A.D.O.W agents, Mrs. Hammermill, Mr. Linton, and any others that don't pertain to the Alex Rider series.**

* * *

An explosion rocked the building of an chemical factory, as two teenagers, a brunette and a blonde, sprung from a door upon the roof. Behind them, three figures, wearing ninja-like outfits though in the form of security officers, sprinted through the doorway. Both seventeen year old carried with them vital information for the Central Intelligence Agency, the C.I.A.. Blueprints that could stop the International Criminal Organization known as S.H.A.D.O.W from dominating the world.

The blonde, about an hour and a half ago, had called for evake, while her partner hacked into the facility's database.

_Beep... _

A helicopter came into view, drawing closer and closer to the edge of the roof.

_Beep... Beep_

The annoying sound penetrated the brunette's hearing, alerting the teenager of her surroundings. Nearly a yard in front of them, sitting upon the concrete surface of the roof was a grenade thrown by one of the men chasing them.

_BeepBeepBeep_

The brunette shoved her blonde friend to the side, shouting, "Look out!"

Cement sprayed into the air. The after shock that came from the grenade knocked the brunette her feet, her head colliding against what was left of the roof. The world around her began to disappear. The brunette could barely make out a voice calling her name. With one last look at the cloudy, starless night sky, the teenager's eyelids drifted closed over her hazel eyes. Her struggle to remain conscious was over.

O~O~O

The electric doors of the Tallahassee Memorial Hospital slid open, allowing entrance for an elderly gentleman. Possibly in his fifties, he wore a dull, grey suit which only made his wispy, white hair stand out more than anything else. The older man approached the receptions desk.

He knocked a couple of times on the counter. "Excuse me." The red-head nurse directed her gaze from the paperwork she was preparing to the visitor. "Can you tell me what room Carson Kennedy is in?"

The nurse held up a finger. "One moment, please." She turned away from the gentleman, her fingers rapidly typing against the keys of the keyboard. The nurse paused for a moment, looking over the monitor. "Miss. Kennedy is no the third floor in room 132."

O~O~O

"How's she doing?" The elderly gentleman from before asked, as he entered Carson Kennedy's room. The brunette teenager was resting in a white hospital gown under a set of blankets. Her hair, that hung in a ponytail during the mission, laid loosely against the pillow.

The older man stood beside a Mexican woman cradling a clipboard in her left arm, her eyes were downcast toward the teenager, concerned for her well being. Mrs. Hammermill was her name. She worked as the secretary to the Head of the C.I.A., but she always seen as a motherly figure to both Carson and Aurora when they began their training. Every time the girls were partnered for a mission, Mrs. Hammermill would question Mr. Linton's logic.

Mrs. Hammermill answered, "It's amazing that she survived, but..." She passed Carson's medical records to Mr. Linton, with the latest diagnostics of the teenager's injuries. "It seems the blow to the head has caused her to loose her memory, but otherwise she is perfectly fine."

Mr. Linton ignored the last part of her explanation. "How much of her memory?"

Mrs. Hammermill shook her head, while pushing her wired frame glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "She can't recall any of her training with C.I.A. and the mission."

"So, she wouldn't remember what she did with the information they were to retrieve."

"Nothing." Mrs. Hammermill replied. "Though, there is a chance her memories may return, at least that's what the doctor says."

Mr. Linton, though he may not show it, was just as worried as Mrs. Hammermill. They have lost Aurora and were now left with Carson in such a vulnerable state, she would be an easy target and she wouldn't even know it. The teenager would need protection every second of the day until her memory returned. Carson Kennedy continued to peacefully slumber, unaware of the dangers that would soon await her.

* * *

**Hey everyone! HaloDestroyer is back with a new story! I'll have a better summary on my profile page soon if you're curious about this story. Otherwise, hoped you enjoyed Chapter One and look out for more. Feel free to comment, I don't care. Bye!**


	2. The Objective

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Anthony Horowitz's characters in his Alex Rider series. The only characters that are mine are Carson Kennedy, Aurora Smith, S.H.A.D.O.W agents, Mrs. Hammermill, Mr. Linton, and any others that don't pertain to the Alex Rider series.**

* * *

"Wait a second." The well-built, athletic boy with short, fair hair and serious chestnut eyes, once again examined the portfolio. "You want me to..." He shook his head, as if this were a joke. "Babysit... This girl?"

The seventeen year old held up a photograph. The picture was taken of an attractive girl about his age. The shoulder-length brunette stared back at the Head of M.I.6 with her hazel eyes, as if she was really here, deciphering the old man. Standing beside Mr. Alan Blunt was an African American woman, the deputy head of M.I.6.. Mrs. Jones.

"You're not babysitting her, you're protecting her," Mr. Blunt stated, his gaze narrowed upon the teenager from beyond his desk.

"Why?"

The file didn't explain, all that was written within the manila folder was her history, such as:

Name: Carson Leigh Kennedy

Date of Birth: September 19, 1994

Relations: Parents died in a car crash, lives with three brothers

School: Public School, Jefferson High School

Resides: Tallahassee, Florida, United States

The list continued, but the teenager had no problem identifying the few things they had in common. The only thing he was jealous about was that this girl had more experience in the field than he had.

"Alex?" The teenager's gaze shifted away from the file.

Mr. Blunt nodded for Mrs. Jones to continue. "Have you come across someone mentioning an International Criminal Organization known as S.H.A.D.O.W.?"

Alex pondered this question for a minute or so. "Several times on the news."

"Agent Kennedy and her partner, Agent Smith, were given instructions to infiltrate their hideout on a small piece of land surrounded the Gulf of Mexico known as Execution Island." Mrs. Jones began. "There they acquired information. Schematics to S.H.A.D.O.W.'s current plan. Unfortunately, in the event of escaping, Agent Kennedy was carried out unconscious. Nobody knows what happened to Agent Smith. After abandoning the facility, the C.I.A. went searching for Agent Smith, but found nothing. They continued doing this for about a week, until they finally accepted the inevitable.

"Agent Kennedy has been signed out of Tallahassee Memorial Hospital in Tallahassee, Florida about a couple days, though the doctors diagnosed her with memory loss."

"Memory loss?"

Mrs. Jones nodded. "She can't recall her time within the C.I.A. and the mission."

"So..." Alex shrugged, as if it wasn't his problem. "Where do I fit into all of this?"

"Agent Kennedy was the only one who retrieved the information at the time, while Agent Smith was calling for backup. She would be the only known person out of the two to remember what happened to the information," Mrs. Jones said.

"But why me?"

Mrs. Jones continued her explanation, ignoring Alex's interruption. "Over the course of your mission, Agent Kennedy's memories will steadily return. At which time, will leave her vulnerable for S.H.A.D.O.W. to try anything to regain what was stolen from their database." Mr. Blunt's assistant pointed to the photograph of the C.I.A. Agent that was laid upon the Head of M.I.6.'s desk. "It will be your job to protect her, while at the same time acquiring anything that she remembers that could be useful in finding the missing schematics."

Alex nodded. "Where would I stay?"

"You'll be staying with Agent Kennedy and her family, as a foreign exchange student," Mrs. Jones answered. "You will also be attending the same classes."

"How long will I be staying?"

"It would depend on how fast the agent can regain her memories," Mr. Blunt answered, with a monotone voice.

There was a moment of silence, while Alex contemplated over the objectives for the mission. Did he really want to do this? He told himself a number of times that he wouldn't get involved with M.I.6, after his last mission. Then again, for all he knew it could be a simple vacation. If S.H.A.D.O.W. doesn't show themselves, all Alex would have to worry about would be the searing heat and a possible sunburn.

Alex's gaze met Mr. Blunt's straight on. "I'll do it."

O~O~O

"I can't believe you agreed, again, to help them." A tangled mess of red hair nearly screeched, as the woman followed Alex from the kitchen into the living room. The American housekeeper snatched the teenager's arm, causing him to come to a halt from his packing. "It has been three weeks since you came out of the hospital and you're still behind on your school work, as well."

Nearly a month ago, to escape the clutches of a journalist, who wanted nothing more than to publish his adventures, Alex made a deal with Mr. Blunt. In exchange for his freedom, the teenager was given an assignment. Alex's task was to retrieve information about a genetically modified food research facility called Greenfields, which was being looked upon by billionaire Desmond McCain.

After being kidnapped, nearly eaten by crocodiles, and chased by McCain's men, Alex managed to track down McCain, with the help of another, at an airport to refuel.

The desperation to survive McCain's pistol, caused Alex to roll a barrel of fuel toward the man. The teenager tagged the exterior of the barrel using Smithers explosive gel pen. Alex watched, as the dangerous man burned to death.

A few weeks later, Alex found himself in the hospital, conversing with his American housekeeper that he was through with corroborating with M.I.6.

"You're not going," The redhead gritted her teeth together in frustration. "We agreed that this would end. No more M.I.6."

"I shouldn't be there for too long, Jack, I'm simply watching over someone," Alex replied.

Jack, who was now considered the only family he has, was constantly worried. She felt like charging into M.I.6.'s headquarters, if she knew where it was, and giving Mr. Blunt a piece of her mind.

"But that's not the point, you are still going to be in danger, no matter." Jack was ready to pull her tangle mess of red hair from her scalp.

Alex released a tired sigh. "It's not like I have a choice, even though I want a normal life, I'll always be Alex Rider, secret agent." The teenager pulled on a flimsy jacket, before zipping duffle bag close. "I'll be careful."

Jack glared at the young man. "You know every time you say that, makes me worry about you even more."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'll be careful," The teenager replied, as he began walking toward the front door.

"You promise me." Jack was nearly on her knees begging.

"I promise."

"ALEX," Jack called for him, before crossing the threshold.

The teenager obediently turned around, approaching the housekeeper once more. "What?"

Jack held a toothbrush in front of Alex's face. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "A gadget?"

Jack playfully tapped Alex's forehead with the toothbrush. "Its a toothbrush, moron."

Before walking out the door, the teenager gave the American a hug, reassuring her that everything was going to fine. Alex passed the picket fence, opened the door to the M.I.6. vehicle, then climbed inside. The teenager stared out the tented windows of the black SUV, curious, yet nervous with what was to come.

* * *

**Hey! Another chapter should be up pretty soon, though I'm going to be busy. The college advisors are not very helpful with arranging my class schedule, so I'm pretty much putting up a fight with them. Going to be working this entire week, even on my birthday, which is Wednesday, so that sucks. At least, I'll be off next week, so look out for chapters by then.**

**I wanted to add a scene where Alex got his gadgets with Smithers, but I figured that would be too long and complicated, so instead hoped you enjoyed the scene with Jack. Love Jack, upset about what happened to her in the last book. : (**

**I would like to send a shout out to my friend. Her birthday was yesterday, June 16, and she finally gets to vote. LOL. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**See you guys soon. Feel free to review, if you wish.**

**HaloDestroyer**


	3. Don't Mention It

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Anthony Horowitz's characters in his Alex Rider series. The only characters that are mine are Carson Kennedy and her brothers (Joshua Kennedy, Cole Kennedy, & Robert 'Robby' Kennedy), Aurora Smith, S.H.A.D.O.W agents, Mrs. Hammermill, Mr. Linton, and any others that don't pertain to the Alex Rider series.**

* * *

Alex was picked up three days later, after his meeting with Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones, at the Tallahassee Regional Airport. Eighteen year old, Joshua Kennedy, Carson's older brother, drove to the airport about a half hour early unaware of the exact time the young M.I.A. agent was to arrive. Before leaving the house, the C.I.A. provided a photograph of Alex through email so it would be easier for Joshua to point him out through the crowd of people, who were either boarding or departing.

At the moment, Joshua was driving the both of them out of the Tallahassee Regional Airport in a rusted forest-green, 1993 Jeep Cherokee that could only take on 230 miles. The interior of the vehicle was a wreck. Joshua apologized for the mess, saying he was still making some repairs to the old rust-bucket, or what the siblings like to call it 'Gramps'. Alex found no room to stretch his legs; instead they were nearly huddled against his chest.

"Do you have a name?" Joshua asked, his oak-brown gaze focused upon the road, though his tone reminded Alex of Mr. Blunt.

The teenage agent hesitated, not sure if he should willingly trust a stranger. "Alex. Alex Rider."

Joshua steered the vehicle into a nearby gas station, parking it beside a console before turning to Alex with his narrow gaze. The young M.I.6. agent felt himself shrink into his seat, caught off guard by the eighteen year old's sudden approach. "Listen here." Hs index finger pointed at Alex. "I don't care if you're trying to help us. If anything happens to my siblings, I'll take the liberty of torturing you until you're dead."

Joshua unbuckled himself, stepped out of the Jeep, closed the door, then leaned half his body through the window. "Do I make myself clear?"

Alex kept together his composure, as he nodded his head, though he was a bit frightened by the older siblings confrontation. "Perfectly."

A smirk replaced the straight line that was formed by Joshua's chap lips. "Then we should have no problems, while you're with us."

Before eighteen year old began pumping gas into the vehicle, he leaned through the open window space. "I forgot..." He tossed his wallet into Alex's lap. "Welcome to Tallahassee."

O~O~O

The boys' simple game of Twenty Questions steered its way into an enjoyable conversation, after leaving the gas station. Joshua wasn't the typical guy Alex thought he was. The young man took control of a part time job within the vast spaces of the weapons department of the C.I.A. When he wasn't busy constructing new devices, Joshua was a sophomore at the community college.

The Jeep soon pulled into the driveway of a pale, yellow house, overlooking the clutter of houses upon a steep hill. A beautiful garden, mixed with an assortment of flowers, decorated the front lawn. Joshua struggled with the gearshift, before taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Let's get your things and go through the front door," Joshua suggested, as they unbuckled.

Getting out of the Jeep was difficult for Alex. The young M.I.6. agent had to carefully maneuver through the passenger door without opening it any further, if he did so, the metal would collide into the paint of a 2005 blue Dodge Caravan.

Meanwhile, Joshua was waiting for Alex's assistants, while holding the back door of the Jeep above his head. It had a tediously of coming down and knocking people over the head. Alex grabbed the straps of a small, black duffle bag, while Joshua took hold of a navy-blue suitcase. The eighteen year old locked the back, before motioning for the young M.I.6. agent to follow.

The porch was barren, except for a wasted bench positioned in front of two windows. They stopped in front of a wooden door with stain glass windows bordering around it. The mahogany door flew open, before Joshua could ring the doorbell.

"Finally!" A boy, at least two years younger than Alex with short brown hair and eyes, sighed. His arms folded together across his chest, ruffling his tan, camo short-sleeve shirt. "Carson wouldn't let us eat until you arrived," The young boy complained, with an unusual croaky voice.

"You're damn right," A voice, easily identified as female, shouted from inside.

"Come on in." Joshua ushered Alex through, entering the foyer of the house. A bookcase stood against the cannery yellow walls with miniature mirrors and candleholders hanging above it to his right. On his left was a bedroom connected to a bathroom.

Alex followed in step behind Joshua. They passed by the kitchen where pop music was blaring from a portable radio upon the marble island, with the smell lemon and garlic infiltrating every crevice of the home. Stationed between the kitchen and the living room was a wooden round table, five chairs circling the perimeter.

Instead, what caught Alex's attention was the slim figure wearing a tight-fitting, short-sleeve, black shirt and jeans. Her shoulder-length, brunette hair was tied loosely into a ponytail. The hazel eyes didn't even acknowledge his existent; since they were preoccupied with watching her hands serve the food.

"Hey." Alex was pulled away from his trance. "In here." Joshua gestured to an open door a few feet behind the white, sectional couch.

It was a master bedroom. The three, wall length windows were concealed behind curtains. The king-size bed was positioned upon a rug in front of the fabric. Two nightstands were put on either side of the bed. The one on the left was occupied with a lamp and an assortment of controllers for the television hanging upon the wall by the bathroom entrance, with a Blue-Ray. The other was practically emptied. A walkthrough closet was across the room from the bed.

"This used to our parents' bedroom." Alex's gaze shifted to Joshua once more, who stood beside the bed; one of the suitcases already sitting upon the comforter. "Later, we began to use this as a guest bedroom," Joshua explained.

Alex recalled an old newspaper article about the car accident within a file given to him by Mrs. Jones. The couple was on their way home from a Christmas party. They wanted to see their friends and coworkers before they left for their two-week vacation with their children. Unfortunately, it would have been their last time seeing them. The silver KIA Sorrento was passing a green light intersection, when a small Honda slid out of nowhere and collided into them, which in turn caused them to slam into a moving truck in the other lane. The siblings' mother died instantly, their father followed an hour or so later in the hospital.

"Hope this will be comfortable for you."

"It'll be fine," Alex replied.

O~O~O

It was quiet around the dinner table, a sign that everyone was enjoying their appetizing dishes of lemon chicken and Greek noodles. Alex had never came across food like this, but he was satisfied nonetheless. Before, supper began; Joshua was able to introduce the young agent to the other siblings.

Cole Kennedy was the boy in the camo shirt, that greeted...well more like complained...them at the front door. The youngest and the most energetic out of the four, especially around the Xbox 360, Alex learned that he was finishing his eighth grade year in his special needs classes at Rockwell Middle School. The problem with Cole, that Alex discovered, was though he may look like a fourteen year old, he had the brain capacity of an eleven year old.

Robert Kennedy, or Robby as they like to call him, was a chubby, quiet dark hair and brown eyes sophomore at Jefferson High School. Like Cole, Robert was a special needs child, but instead he had trouble with his speech. He would be able to think it through perfectly in head, very smart. The outcome would be when his words and phrases get jumbled together.

Alex recognized Carson immediately. She acted like an agent, though she had no recollection of being one. The M.I.6. agent already knew a fair amount about C.I.A. agent from the file given to him by Mrs. Jones.

"Wh-Where yer from?" Robert stuttered, his gaze straying from food to Alex.

"London," He simply answered.

"So, you're the foreign exchange student, that is staying with us?" Carson casually asked from across the table, her gaze never leaving her food.

Alex nodded. "Yeah." He swallowed a piece of the lemon chicken before continuing. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend."

The clatter of utensils hitting the wooden surface of the table caused all eyes to fall upon Carson, who was scooting away from the table, her entire body trembling. She abruptly stood from her seat, the plate of food in her hand, and marched into the nearby narrow hallway that led to her bedroom. The entire house shook, as the bedroom door was slammed closed.

"Oooooo, she's in trouble," Cole sliced the disturbing silence with his childish behavior.

Robert shushed him. Joshua shook his head, obviously displeased with what happened. "Sorry, she's probably still upset about the funeral, yesterday."

"Funeral?"

Joshua nodded. "I'm sure they filled you in on the 'accident'."

"Poor, Aurora."

Realization dawned upon Alex. The M.I.6. agent clamped his eyes shut, guilt seeping into his system. He had forgotten Mrs. Jones' warning about the death of Carson's partner being fresh within her mind. Alex definitely knew how it felt to loose someone close to you. Before he was forced to work for Mr. Blunt, his uncle, supposedly a banker, was murdered by an assassin named Yassen. Though, he had Jack, Alex felt so alone.

Joshua motioned for Alex to follow, as he scooted away from the table and into the master bedroom. "Continue eating guys, we'll be back."

Alex stepped into the room, Joshua closing the door behind him. Both sat upon the edge of the comforter.

"Did they tell you?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "She disappeared as soon as they were to be rescued."

"At the moment, we're calling it an 'accident' to protect her," Joshua explained.

"They made sound like they knew each other very well."

"I'll let Carson explain, when the time is right." Joshua patted Alex upon the shoulder. "For now, I'm asking you to mention Aurora around my sister, okay?"

Alex simply nodded, fully understanding. "Sure."

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry, it took forever to upload this chapter. I've been gone on a two-week long vacation and there no way I could upload this on a public service in a hotel. When we got back, I loaded upon by paper work from the office, so I pretty much spent a week and a half catching up on that. The problem I have come across with my iPad is that I can't upload chapters from it, so I have to email it to the main iMac and then do it from there, but my little brother spent the entire weekend to work on his Drugs & Alcohol Course to get his Learner's Permit.**

**Any way it has been a crazy few weeks. Happy late 4th of July to those of us in America, but let's not leave out every one else in the world. Find something that is worth celebrating, it can be anything random, and just be happy and have a party because of it. D **

**See you guys real soon! Feel free to do whatever (Favorite, Review, Alert, etc.), I don't care.**

**HaloDestroyer**


	4. Flashback and Jefferson High

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Anthony Horowitz's characters in his Alex Rider series. The only characters that are mine are Carson Kennedy and her brothers (Joshua Kennedy, Cole Kennedy, & Robert 'Robby' Kennedy), Aurora Smith, S.H.A.D.O.W agents, Mrs. Hammermill, Mr. Linton, and any others that don't pertain to the Alex Rider series.**

* * *

_The sound of a body hitting the mats of the training room echoed against the concrete walls. Carson grunted, as a slight prickle of pain ran up her spine. She lay sprawled against the blue mats trying to catch her breath, while sweat gradually slid from her brow. Carson pushed herself upon her elbows, determined to continue her match, until she found her back against the mats once more with a foot pressed against her collarbone. A dirty blonde, also profusely sweating, towered over her._

_Carson released an exasperated sigh, her hands folded across her forehead. "Okay, Rory, okay! You win!"_

"_Admit that I'm better than you and I'll release you." A smile stretched itself across Aurora's face, as she promptly began to lower her fists._

_A smirk appeared upon the face of the blonde's friend, causing her to tense in alarm._ 'What was she planning?'

_Aurora didn't realize the brunette's foot coiling around her ankle until it was too late. Carson knocked her partner into the blue mats, using her legs to direct the blonde's face into the rough exterior. The agent rolled onto Aurora's back, straddling her hips, while locking her wrists together with one hand and with the other holding her in a choke-hold. Aurora gritted her teeth together, pushing and thrashing around, trying to get her friend off._

"_What's the number one rule…" Carson grunted. "That Mark always tells us?"_

"_Never lower your guard." A familiar voice reverberated off the training room walls. Carson, still fighting to restrain her partner, looked over her shoulder, as clapping followed after the voice. "Nicely done, Carson."_

_Mark, a Chinese-American man in his late thirties, approached the two agents wearing his usual grey t-shirt and jeans. Carson and Aurora were surprised to see him. Often times he would schedule them for training or he had a message from Mr. Linton, the Head of the C.I.A.. This was their day to practice without their mentor._

_Aurora, generally excited to learn something new from Mark, greeted their mentor enthusiastically. "Hey Mark! What's up?"_

_Mark shrugged nonchalantly. "Mr. Linton wants to see you both."_

O~O~O

Alex was woken from his dreamless sleep as light from the living room streamed through the bedroom door. His eyes focused on the alarm clock on the bedside table. Apparently, someone enjoys waking up at 5:50 in morning.

The M.I.6. agent rolled out of bed, stretching his limbs before exiting the guest bedroom. Walking into what was the living room, as well as the dining room, Alex's senses were overwhelmed with the aroma of burnt toast. The television was set onto the local news at a low volume. The round table, where they sat for dinner the night before, was occupied by the enchanting brunette he was sworn to protect; Carson Kennedy.

She sat at the table in dark navy basketball shorts and purple tie-dye tank top. Her shoulder length hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, as she nibbled on one of the two toasts she cooked up. A pencil was absorbed into her right hand, softly scratching lines into the spiral sketchpad beside her.

Hoping to not disturb the brunette, Alex crept toward the kitchen. It took him several minutes to find a bowl and spoon, but when he scavenged the area for cereal, he felt ready to give up.

"Pantry. Third Shelf."

"What?" Alex turned away from the cabinet he was looking through.

Carson rolled her eyes, as she marched from her seat to a door beside the refrigerator. "Pantry." She opened the door and pointed to the shelf third from the top. "Third Shelf." The brunette ignored Alex's thanks, returning to her sketching.

'This is going to be a long mission.' Alex thought, while closing the pantry door with a bag of Frosted Flakes in hand.

O~O~O

Jefferson High School was like any other public school he was forced to attend for a mission, that didn't include Point Blanc Academy in the French Alps. The place still gave him goose bumps when he thought about that particular mission. As instructed, Alex was to attend the same classes with Carson; he knew they weren't lying once he got his schedule.

Forced by her brother, Joshua, Carson was Alex's tour guide for the day. Before going to first period, the M.I.6. agent trailed behind the brunette in the direction of the library.

"Hey Carson."

"Hey, how are you?"

Carson's school friends practically cornered her, wanting to find who was the boy with her. The brunette rolled her eyes, as she gave an inaudible sigh. Carson maneuvered through her friends to stand beside Alex. Her hand fell upon his shoulder, her insides suddenly doing flips as she did so. Alex felt a bit uneasy himself. "This is the exchange student, who is staying with us."

She pushed him forward, obviously telling him to introduce himself. "I'm Alex."

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry it has taken a while to update, but this summer has not been going where I want it to. It has been difficult, especially after finding out the scholarship that many others and myself applied for didn't come through. I was given false information in which to apply for it and it turns out that the other hundred students were able to get it except me. I ended up with a crappy guidance counselor, who had no clue how to handle her students. So, for the past couple weeks I've been paying off my college classes with what I had in my bank account. (sigh). I've just been busy at work trying to get the money needed.**

**Any way hope you enjoyed this fairly short chapter. When school starts, it'll be difficult to update more chapters, but I'll try. Just keep your eyes open and ever watchful.**

**Favorite, review, send alerts, I don't care. I just hoped you enjoyed the chapter. See you guys soon.**

**HaloDestroyer **


	5. A Little Bonding Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Anthony Horowitz's characters in his Alex Rider series. The only characters that are mine are Carson Kennedy and her brothers (Joshua Kennedy, Cole Kennedy, & Robert 'Robby' Kennedy), Aurora Smith, S.H.A.D.O.W. agents, Mrs. Hammermill, Mr. Linton, and any others that don't pertain to the Alex Rider series.**

* * *

The stamping of footfalls could be heard down the hallway. Without knocking, Aurora and Carson barged into the cramped space. They were eager to find out what their next assignment would require them to do.

The Head of the C.I.A.'s office was barren. The carpet was a navy-blue, while the walls were an ugly gray. The desk looked like a metal examining table, the kind that you find dead bodies lying upon. A computer, as old as the dinosaurs, sat on top of the desk, with papers and files scattered around the machine. On the right side of the office were two fifty-five-inch HDTVs. One showing the C.I.A. logo, while the other was occupied with Fox News.

An elderly black-skinned man, probably in his late fifties, with wispy, gray hair sat behind the desk. His fingers interlocked with one another upon the metal top, while his eyes stared intently at the two young agents; no emotion being portrayed through them. He wore a bottomed-down, dress shirt, along with black pants and tie. Mr. Linton was a man no one dared to mess with.

Beside Mr. Linton was a Mexican woman, wearing a black suit with her light, auburn hair pulled up into a bun. Mrs. Hammermill, Mr. Linton's most trusted assistant, looked away from her clipboard, a smile gracing her features; obviously pleased to see the teenagers. To Carson and Aurora, she had always been looked upon as a motherly figure. Though, in Aurora's case, a second mother.

"You wanted to see us?" Aurora inquired, while taking a seat. Carson settled herself against a wall, crossing her arms as she did so.

"You have been assigned a mission," Mrs. Hammermill answered for Mr. Linton.

Carson and Aurora exchanged a look, before returning their gazes to their boss. "Details?"

The girls would usually disregard the mission until they knew what they were up against. Mr. Linton leaned forward. "I expected as such." He nodded for Mrs. Hammermill to continue.

"We would be sending you to Execution Island. For the past several months, we have been keeping a close eye on this man." An image appeared on the television with the C.I.A. logo. It was a photograph of a young man, possibly in his late thirties, waving to a crowd of people behind a glass podium. He wore a simple outfit, consisting cargo pants and a bottom-down shirt. His dark hair was perfectly combed back. "This is Darren McCray. He used to be a professional soccer player in France, until he was forced to quit after finding excessive amount of drugs in his apartment. He was taking more than just steroids to enhance his skills in the game. Not only were they affecting him physically, but mentally as well as. The drugs were making him more violent and aggressive."

Mrs. Hammermill used a remote to click onto the next slide. A satellite image of an island appeared. The woman clicked once more on the small, rectangular remote. The teenagers watched, as the image was zoomed in. A vast amount of forest surrounded the three warehouses. To the far right was a helicopter pad. The flying contraption had obviously landed, as it showed several people exiting the doors. "Mr. McCray has been constantly going to and from the island for the past three months."

Clicking again, a new slide appeared. This time it showed several boats leaving and returning to the island. A close up photo at the bottom of the slide showed canisters with toxic symbols upon them. "There the intelligence agency would like you to uncover what's happening in the warehouses. We are just taking precautions. Mr. McCray hasn't been the sweetest person to deal with since he was booted from the French soccer team."

"So, what do you girls think? Up for the challenge?" Mr. Linton's gaze narrowed upon the two teenagers.

Carson and Aurora glanced at each other for a minute or so, before answering, "When do we get our gadgets?"

O~O~O

It was during lunch break. Alex took noticed of the dazed expression upon Carson's face, as she mindlessly doodled in the sketch pad upon her lap. The dirty-blond boy was able to catch a glimpse of the drawing. It looked as if it were two figures huddled together upon a matted surface. Alex can only assume that one of the figures was Carson. Was the other possibly Aurora?

"She doesn't even realize they are her memories," Alex thought. "She doesn't even recall herself as a spy."

The slapping of paper broke his trance. Carson had closed her sketchpad, while her gaze narrowed upon the blonde agent. "Were you looking?"

Alex's chocolate gaze returned the glare. "And if I was?"

Carson began to pack her belongings into the shoulder bag beside her right leg, leaving what was left of her lunch for the dozen of ants that were scurrying nearby. "I don't like people looking," She muttered.

The M.I.A. agent's glare softened. He understood now: she was feeling self-conscious of her unique talent and the fact that they were more than just doodles. "But you're really good," He encouraged. "Why not showcase them?"

The brunette's hazel eyes eased from their threatening glance. "I don't know." She gestured to the sketchpad in her bag. "Most of these are… at least I think they are personal. I mean, I feel as if I should know what's going on or that I have been in these places before." Carson sighed with frustration. "The doctor suggested that I use this hobby as a means of recollecting my lost memories." Alex's eyebrows quirked with curiosity.

The sound of footsteps and nasal laughter interrupted the tranquil moment. A redhead and blonde were strutting in their direction wearing green and gold cheerleading uniforms. Carson rolled her eyes, as she mentally smacked herself.

Alex confused, asked, "Who are they?"

Carson shook her head for a minute. "The congested buffoons, who think they rule the school-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Karen Kennelly."

"It's Carson Kennedy," She replied in a tinge of irritation.

The redhead waved her response away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She knelt in front of Carson, ignoring Alex. "How is your stupid, fat brother…"? The redhead snapped her finger a few times, while mumbling, "What's his name?"

Carson's hands settled upon her lap, curling into fists. "Calm down Carson," She thought to herself. "You promised the principle that you wouldn't get into another fight."

The snapping ceased. "Now I remember…" A sinister glimpse passed the redhead's dark gaze. "Robert."

By this time, Carson was gritting her teeth.

"I'm still curious how someone, as dumb as him was able to make it to high school."

Crazy thoughts began to form within Carson's mind. "A swift kick to the knees could make her buckle. Giving me the chance to… Wait, what am I saying?"

While the redhead began to stand, Carson did exactly what her thoughts were telling her. She swung her foot in a low kick behind her knees, causing the cheerleader's feet to fly out from underneath. Her spine made contact with the concrete sidewalk. The brunette was prepared to pounce the redhead until a pair of athletic arms wrapped around her midsection; restraining any movement. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, surprising Carson for a few minutes. Looking over her shoulder, the brunette's hazel eyes connected with Alex's brown eyes.

Alex veered his gaze from the teen in his arms, addressing the cheerleader, "I believe its time for you to leave."

The redhead scoffed in disgust, while brushing off the dirt and ants from her uniform. "Whatever." She ushered her friend to follow. "Come on Vicky." They linked their arms and strolled away.

The adrenaline that was pulsing through Carson's system began to settle. Just as she began to gather her belongings, the brunette realized she was still being held against Alex's chest.

Carson, nervous, cleared her throat. "Umm, you can-"

"Oh-h-h, sorry," Alex stuttered, while releasing the brunette.

They stared at one another, before Carson decided to interrupt the moment. "We should start heading to class. The bell wills ringing soon."

All Alex did was nod, before retrieving his backpack and following Carson around the corner.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for taking too long to update. Things have been complicated with school and work. Thank you for staying with me through this story. In this chapter, you guys get to see more of Carson's personality, as well as some Alex and Carson bonding. There will be more action in the next chapter.**

**Feel free to review, favorite, etc.**

**Know that anyone who steals my story or ideas will face my fury.**

**I'll try to update soon, but remember I'm busy with my life beyond writing.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you guys later,**

**HaloDestroyer**


End file.
